Receta para una sonrisa
by Lunaticat 'D
Summary: En vísperas de navidad, Ukyo encuentra la manera perfecta de hacer sonreír al chico perdido, un regalo que no olvidará nunca. Historia participante del concurso, ¡la Navidad es un mito! Del foro Ranmaniáticos.
1. Parte I

**Receta para una sonrisa**

 **Parte I**

—Es verdad, mi árbol de navidad ha costado 12 mil yenes

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Claro que si!

—Pues, pues... ¡Yo he comprado un juego de luces de doce mil quinientos yenes!

—Caballeros, por favor, bajen la voz...

Una tercera persona se unió a la conversación, y los hombres que discutían acaloradamente en el restaurante se miraron avergonzados,unas mesas más allá de ellos un chico con una pañoleta amarilla y negra escuchaba en silencio.

—"Imbéciles" —pensó.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, observaba atentamente como todas las casas y negocios de la ciudad estaban adornadas con coronas navideñas, escarcha artificial y un sinfín de objetos más.

A medida que la nieve caía, y el suelo se iba cubriendo, la conmoción por las fechas acrecentaba, la gente corría de aquí para allá despilfarrando dinero sin problemas en conseguir los mejores adornos y todo lo necesario para una fabulosa cena, pagando sumas exorbitantes por nuevos juegos de cubiertos y vajillas;

Los villancicos se escuchaban en la calle desde las casas, bajo el fuego de las chimeneas las familias estaban preparándose para la llegada de papá Noel.

Pero él alguien que no parecía tan feliz, caminaba dejando huellas en la fina capa de nieve con la cabeza baja, y mascullando maldiciones.

"¿Qué le pasa a la gente? "

Es lo que se preguntaba, no podía comprender porque todos se volvían tan locos, a su propio criterio, todo aquello era una tontería y detestaba oír cómo las personas alardeaban de su mal gastado dinero, compitiendo por quién invirtió más miles de yenes para decorar su casa.

—Serán cabrones…

¡Podrían usar ese dinero en algo más útil! — Gritó el enfurecido chico mientras golpeaba con fuerza una pared, la nieve que había acumulada sobre esta empezó a temblar y le cayó encima dejándolo enterrado.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —una fémina de cabello castaño sosteniendo una espátula gigante, salió corriendo de su restaurante, el Uchan's, tras escuchar el sonoro ruido,se acercó a la montaña de nieve y la examinó, apartando un poco con las manos.

Una figura emergió repentinamente asustándola, parecía un zombie, como los de las películas, y ella solo atinó a darle un espatulazo en la cabeza.

—¿Ryouga? —preguntó tras ver al chico desmayado y con los ojos en espiral.

Minutos después del pequeño accidente, Ryouga estaba sentado frente a la barra, cubierto con una manta y bebiendo algo caliente, cortesía de la casa,mientras Ukyo cocinaba un okonomiyaki para él.

—Lo siento por lo del golpe —explicó ella señalando el chichón en la cabeza de su amigo —Pensé que eras un vago

—¿Entonces vas por la vida golpeando vagabundos? —indagó; Ukyo puso mala cara y le respondió a gritos:

—¡Por supuesto que no!... Yo sólo decía, te ves terrible.

Y no era mentira, Ryouga tenía un aspecto más bohemio que de costumbre, la cara pálida, ojeras bien marcadas, e incluso la escasa barba empezaba a asomarse en su mentón.

—¿No has dormido bien? —esta vez la cocinera pareció preocupada, y no supo porqué, pero eso le conmovió.

—La verdad no… con todo esto de las fiestas, es difícil encontrar un lugar tranquilo para dormir —respondió Ryouga mientras recordaba como había intentado acampar en medio de un parque la noche pasada.

—Exactamente, ¿en dónde intentabas dormir?

—¡Ya estoy de regreso! —anunció una voz masculina, ambos jóvenes volvieron la vista a la entrada del local. Un hombre corpulento y se tupido bigote entraba cargando unas bolsas de compras.

Ryouga lo observó con desconfianza, hasta que vio como la chica sonreía y saludaba con la mano.

—¡Bienvenido de vuelta papá!.

Ukyo acababa de presentarle a su padre, y ahora estaba sentado junto a él sin dejar de observarlo, lo cual le causaba escalofríos, hasta que por fin decidió volver a hablar.

—¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

—Ryouga, señor

Miró al chico cerdo de arriba a abajo una vez más y luego se acercó a él, casi chocando sus narices.

—Y dime hijo…. —le puso la mano en el hombro, a Ryouga comenzaba a aparecerle unas gotas de sudor en la frente —¿acaso tienes algún interés romántico en Ukyo?, ¿eh?

En ese momento la nombrada regresó a la cocina y se encontró con la escena que le hizo poner una cara de cansancio por las tonterías que decía su papá.

—Ryouga, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí para navidad? —preguntó Ukyo, la noche había caído ya, y, después de cerrar el restaurante se puso a la tarea de limpiar las mesas, pero el chico perdido se acercó a ella y le ofreció su ayuda,así que no sabía qué más hacer aparte de doblar y desdoblar el pañuelo que tenía en las manos.

Ryouga se frenó en su tarea, pero sin voltearla a ver, se sentía apenado por la repentina invitación, miró de reojo más allá, al padre de su amiga, que hasta esa tarde era un extraño para él, lavando los platos y ordenando los ingredientes.

—No se si deba —dijo, pensando en el extraño señor de bigote.

—Vamos… sería agradable tener a alguien más, normalmente siempre lo paso sola aquí… pero este año ha venido papá a visitarme —el muchacho vio la mirada melancólica de Ukyo y se sintió raro, era una sensación desagradable, algo que lo ponía triste, no deseaba verla así, ella siempre era tan enérgica y feliz.

—La verdad es que no me gustan mucho estas fechas… —siguió restregando la mesa con fuerza, las manchas habían desaparecido hacía ya un buen rato, pero él insistía hasta casi pulirlas.

—¿Y eso porque?

Los ojos verdes se abrieron completamente, curiosos.

—Es una larga historia…

—¡Venga ya!, ¡Cuéntame! —

zarandeo al chico hasta casi descolocarle la cabeza luego se sentó en una silla y cruzó piernas y brazos —tengo toda la noche.

—Lamentamos mucho que no puedas quedarte, hijo —el señor Kuonji despedía a Ryouga del restaurante, detrás de él, se hallaba Ukyo, cabizbaja.

—También yo señor, pero ha sido un gusto conocerlo —Ryouga hizo una reverencia y miró a la chica, parecía una niña pequeña y asustada, escondiéndose de un monstruo tras su padre.

—Eres bienvenido… principalmente si deseas regresar para casarte con mi hija —esto último se lo dijo al oído con discreción, pero fue perfectamente audible para ambos jóvenes, a los que se les formó una gota de sudor en la frente.

Al día siguiente, Ukyo paleaba la nieve de la entrada de Uchan's mientras pensaba en el chico cerdo, la noche anterior le había contado una historia sobre su niñez que le pareció muy triste y la cual era la razón de que no le gustase la navidad… pero aun así, ella hubiese querido que se quedara, si no podía pasar esas fechas con su querido Ran-chan, al menos la compañía de un amigo le levantaría el ánimo…

—¿Dónde se habrá ido?

De pronto, un estruendo de nieve cayendo como el del día anterior la sacó de su ensimismamiento, giró la vista hacia la derecha y allí estaba nuevamente el chico cerdo… y,

Sin saber muy bien porque, sonrió.


	2. Parte II

**Receta para una sonrisa**

 **Parte II**

Al final del día los planes cambian; ahora Ryouga pasaría las navidades en el Uchan's junto a Ukyo y su padre, quien no paraba de acosarle insinuándole que estaba interesado en su hija.

—Papá, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?

—Vamos linda... Mira a este chico —el señor Kuonji tomó al aludido por los hombros y lo sacudió un poco —es apuesto, ¿eh?, y nunca te he visto interesada en nadie más que en Ranma, pero ahora que va a casarse con su prometida...

Podía parecer una mentira, de hecho era una media verdad. Ranma y Akane no es que estuvieran a la vuelta de esquina de su boda, pero si que parecían llevarse mejor; y aquello bastó para que la chica de la espátula dejase caer el semblante.

Aunque no sabía porque, ya hacía unos meses que se había convencido de que no importaba porque, después de todo, ya no eran críos, tenían cada uno 19 años y habían madurado hasta cierto punto, o al menos eso sentía Ukyo, pero no estaba muy segura de sí el chico cerdo pensaba igual, pues sus intermitentes visitas no le daban mucha oportunidad de hablar con él, y, de hecho, ahora mismo se preguntaba porque no estaría en el dojô Tendo peleándose con Ranma.

— ¿Les has visto? —le preguntó, mientras envolvía regalos y los colocaba debajo del árbol; Ryouga alzó una ceja sin alcanzar a entender —a Ranma y Akane, me refiero

—No, realmente no…. Deben estar ocupados por lo de las fiestas, seguro —el chico ayudaba a su amiga con parsimonia, estando allí físicamente, pero con la mente en otro lado; de pronto, recordó el anterior día en que Ryouga había llegado al Uchan's, y como le contó una historia de hace muchos años, no lo veía muy cómodo, faltaban unas horas para cenar, y todo estaba preparado, así que decidió hacer algo especial por él, ¿Por qué? No lo supo con certeza.

—Vale, esto quedó listo —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía las manos —ahora vámonos

— ¿A dónde? —él se quedó viéndola de pie, mientras ella tomaba su abrigo

—Tengo que hacer unas compras de última hora.

Y así salieron ambos jóvenes, mientras caminaban entre el gentío, Ryouga suspiraba, no le gustaba ese ambiente, y se preguntaba porque, en primer lugar había accedido a quedarse con Ukyo, en segundo, porque la acompañaba, y en tercero, porque rayos cada vez que entraba a una tienda le decía que esperara fuera y después salía con un montón de cajas y bolsas que le obligaba a cargar; aquello comenzaba a ponerle un tanto enojado, vale, está bien, Ukyo era una amiga para él, podía decir incluso que la estimaba, pero se estaba hartando de ir tras ella viéndola gastar tanto dinero sin parar, ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta? Era como los demás, egoísta, no pensaba en las personas que en ese mismo instante no tenían nada que llevarse a la boca.

El regreso de la castaña lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, esta vez traía una bolsa más pequeña, de la que extrajo un típico gorro de Santa Claus, y se lo coloco en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te parece? —quiso saber ella mientras le sonreía, pero Ryouga sólo torció el gesto, esperando que entendiera su incomodidad, pero ella solo rió—no te pongas celoso, también he traído uno para ti —acto seguido, sacó otro accesorio igual y se lo colocó al chico perdido, haciendo un guiño.

—Esta noche, tú y yo seremos como el San Nicolás de Nerima

Mientras caminaban por las calles vacías, Ryouga se sentía tan estúpido como incómodo, y cansado; el frío le helaba los pies, e ir cargando tantos paquetes no ayudaba, aunque ahora Ukyo hubiese accedido a llevar la mitad del cargamento.

Dada su pésima orientación, dio por sentado que se dirigían de vuelta al Uchan's, pero el trayecto parecía mucho más largo, la noche había caído ya y no se sentía más cerca de llegar que hace veinte minutos.

A la castaña, el frío no parecía afectarla, iba sonriendo tan ampliamente que cualquiera podía pensar que se había escapado de un psiquiátrico.

—¡Ya hemos llegado! —anunció cuando estuvieron frente a un edificio de múltiples ventanas —espera aquí —dejo a Ryouga sentado en la acera contraria con todos los paquetes y tocó la puerta, una señora salió y Ukyo habló con ella un momento; enseguida, volvió hasta el chico y le indicó seguirla.

Ryouga no entendió nada hasta que estuvo dentro del lugar y observó el letrero en la recepción.

"Sweet Home"

Hogar para niños huérfanos.

No supo exactamente qué es lo que sentía; podía comprender porque Ukyo lo había llevado hasta allí, y el contenido de los paquetes dejó de ser un misterio para él, pero solo una pregunta rondaba su cabeza, ¿Por qué?

Ukyo era la primera persona a la que le contaba sobre su infancia y sus navidades, y era la última persona que se imaginaba haría algo por él.

—Ukyo… —pronunció el chico en un susurro, ella le sonrió y le tomó la mano y lo condujo hasta la enorme sala del lugar.

Mientras envolvían regalos y los dejaban bajo el árbol, Ryouga veía el tiempo transcurrir en el reloj de pared; tenía hambre, de hecho, ya era hora de que estuviesen en el Uchan's cenando con el padre de Ukyo, pero cada vez que miraba a la chica, ésta se limitaba a sonreírle y continuar su empresa.

—Ukyo… —habló nuevamente el chico, cerca de las diez de la noche — ¿Por qué?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por mí?

— ¿Y quién ha dicho que lo hago por ti?

Ryouga bajó la cabeza, y colocó un moño verde en el regalo que acababa de envolver, dejándolo a un lado; otra caja, envuelta en papel azul con puntitos blancos y un moño plateado apareció ante él, eran las manos de la castaña las que la sostenían.

—Feliz navidad —le dijo —puedes abrirla si gustas

Pero no lo hizo; no, no hasta que él tuviera algo bueno que darle a ella, algo tan hermoso como el sentimiento que ahora mismo tenía.

 _—Cuando era pequeño… todas las navidades tenía regalos, siempre, muchos regalos, a veces incluso me daban más de lo que pedía; cada año tenía más regalos debajo del árbol que desenvolver —se lamentaba Ryouga, lagrimeando. Ukyo puso cara de incredulidad._

 _—¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?, serás tonto…_

 _—No, espera… no me has dejado terminar…_

 _Yo tenía todo lo que quería, por ser hijo único, la vida fue siempre perfecta; pero al lado de mi casa, había un orfanato, y los niños que vivían allí sólo tenían poco que comer, en navidad cenaban pasta, y por las mañanas, nadie les traía regalos… sólo era otro día normal… sabiendo que su vida sería siempre igual de triste…_

 _Ryouga agachó la mirada tras terminar su historia, se veía tan afectado, y la chica sólo atinó a poner una mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo, tratando de transmitirle un buen sentimiento que calentara su corazón._

Para cuando regresaron al restaurante, ya eran casi las doce, estaba a oscuras, al parecer el señor Kuonji había decidido acostarse, o eso pensaron ellos; una sombra corpulenta se acercó nada más encender la luz, traía la mirada extraviada y un aspecto más bonachón que el que Ryouga recordaba.

— ¡Hey, muchachos!... ¡Cómo los extrañé!, ¿Dónde se habían… ¡hip! …metido?

— ¡PAPÁ! —gritó Ukyo al notar que su padre estaba ebrio, prueba de ello eran las varias botellas de licor vacías esparcidas por la habitación.

— ¿Estaban haciendo cosas malas? —"susurró" el hombre a Ryouga; éste no dijo nada, sino que sonrió ante los esfuerzos inútiles de Ukyo de corregir a su padre; al final terminaron cenando ambos con el señor Kuonji despatarrado sobre una silla.

—Oye, Ukyo…

— ¿Um?

— ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para todos esos regalos?

Pero no obtuvo la respuesta, al menos no ese momento, solo llegó a saberlo meses después, cuando regresó de uno de sus viajes y trajo consigo un regalo para Ukyo; y se quedó allí con ella, ayudándola en su negocio para reponer todos los ahorros que le había hecho perder aquella noche del 24 de Diciembre.

Ah, ¿el regalo de Ryouga?, una camiseta con un cerdito negro bordado.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTAS;**

¿Fin?

Pues sí, supongo jaja

Este fic me dejó un buen sabor, a pesar de que siento que yo misma estoy rompiendo las reglas del reto, pues este se trataba de escribir sobre los preparativos y la fiesta.

Yo no sé, pero quería dar a entender que no todo es felicidad en estas fechas, algunas personas sufren los efectos de la guerra, el hambre.

No todos pueden disfrutar de una cena y abrir los regalos, eso es lo que quería dar a entender, y que, para Ryouga, la mejor fiesta era hacer algo por las personas que menos tienen; esto es lo que Ukyo entendió, la forma de hacer sonreír al chico que detestaba las navidades.

En lo personal, no celebro estas fiestas; pero lo que les deseo es mucho amor en sus vidas, y que día a día crezcan como personas.

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
